Divinity Original Sin: The Board Game
Divinity: Original Sin the Board Game is a boardgame by Larian Studios in partnership with Lynnvander Studios Inc. The project was launched on Kickstarter on 20 December 2019, and funding ceased on 20 December 2019. Story The story has not yet been disclosed, with livestream and demos using a separate story as to avoid spoilers. Design and development The original prototype was started in 2018 and took over a year to complete before being brought to Kickstarter. The game itself is story driven, with many elements of the video games incorporated into the design including: * Side quests * Locations * Origin stories * Character creation * NPC's * Tags The characters are predominantly taken from Divinity: Original Sin 2, with a small number of returning side characters from Divinity: Original Sin. Several characters will be included as miniatures, some playable, others as encounters and bosses. Larian have indicated that not all characters (Slane specifically) may not necessarily be on the side that players expect them to be on. The game has been separated on the Kickstarter into 3 tiers: * Standard - 1 story book, 1391 cards, 37 miniatures, 342 tokens, 16 dice, 2 cloth bags. * Premium - 1 story book, 1391 cards, 45 miniatures, 342 tokens, 32 dice, 20 metal coins, 2 leather bags. * Extended - 3 story books, 1596 cards, 47 miniatures, 342 tokens, 32 dice, 20 metal coins, 2 leather bags. Alongside these three tiers, there are also 9 add ons available to purchase alongside the game itself: Game versions Standard The standard version contains the base game and miniatures. The additional game items in the premium and extended editions can be purchased separately. ; Game board The game board is an octagonal clock style board, with The Lady Vengeance figurehead as the clock hand. The inner ring of the clock has sixteen Arabic number positions, laid out in a circular pattern; the middle ring a wait glass icon, followed by the numbers 1-8 in roman numbers in a semicircle and the outer ring eight rectangular spots, one to each side of the clock. ;Player boards The game comes with 4 dual-layer player boards. ;Player sheets Player sheets hold the character stats for each player, although the exact number has not been confirmed, it can be assumed that at least 4 sheets will be provided (due to maximum players being 4). ;Boss board ;Player health trackers Health trackers consist of two sliding number disks in a rectangle sleeve. Four are provided. ;Rule book ;Encounter book ;Chronicle scoresheets ;16 dice Four different types of dice are provided: * 5 blue * 5 red * 5 black * 1 white ; Location cards 520 location cards are provided with the game, many of which have additional effects. ; Skill cards 102 skill cards are available, skill groups shown are: * Aerotheuge * Necromancer * Warefare * Hydrosophist * Huntsman * Polymorph There also appears to be at least one new skill group, which the armor breaker is a part of. ; Item cards 100 items are included ;Enemy cards A total of 40 enemy and 9 boss cards are provided, each one double sided. The bosses that were added following stretchmarks being reach each comes with a miniature, however the initial 8 do not. ;Nightmare Mode Nightmare Mode includes a second, more difficult card for each enemy in the game ; Boss tactic cards There are 56 boss tactic cards included. ; Source cards Four source cards will be available. ;Summon cards There are three summons included, the two confirmed so far are incarnate and bone widow, both of which have their own miniatures. ;Class cards Fourteen class cards are provided to enable fast setup, however players can setup their characters manually if they so wish. ;NPC cards There are 50 NPC cards with expanded dialogue were added to the game after reaching the $950K stretchmark. Alongside this are 10 miniatures: * Cheese Vendor * Dallis the Hammer * Malady * Sir Lora and Quercus * Slane the Winter Dragon }} ;Crafting cards There are 18 crafting cards which are recipes for crafting new items. In addition to this there are 20 rune crafting cards which allow for equipment modification. ; The Dungeon The Dungeon is a mini expansion that was included into the game after the Kickstarter reached the $450k stretchmark. The expansion adds: * 12 setup randomizers * 84 locations * 16 enemies ; The War Chest The War Chest is the second mini-expansion, unlocked at the $750K stretchmark and adds a further 90 cards to the game: * 50 items * 40 enemies ;Crafting materials 48 crafting material tokens and 12 rune crafting tokens included with a cloth bag. ;AP tokens 5 green wooden Ability Point (AP) tokens are included in the pack. ; Target tokens 4 target tokens are supplied, each one a different colour (red, blue, green, yellow). ; Initiative tokens 52 Initiative tokens are included, one for each character. As with the crafting materials, they also come with a bag. ; Damage tokens 36 damage tokens with values of 1,2,5 and 20 are supplied, the quantity for each value has not been confirmed. ;Status tokens There are 72 status tokens covering 16 status effects. ; Source tokens The game comes with 12 Source tokens. ; Location time The location time token is a long hexagon token with an hour glass imprinted on it. Only one is supplied with the game. ; Talent tokens There are a total of 40 talents, the quantity of each token has not been stated. ; Environmental interactions Environmental interactions are a set of 40 environment tokens and 4 barrel miniatures. ; Origin characters Origin characters are playable characters, either taken from Original Sin 2 or new for the board game. Each origin character has a miniature and 16 page character book, containing short stories and extended dialogue. Premium The premium edition includes the contents of the standard edition, however the cloth bags are replaced with leather ones. In addition to this, there are several further inclusions: ;Boss upgrade pack The bosses themselves do not change, however each one will now come with its own miniature. ;Metal coin set 20 coins produced by Norse Foundry are included; valuing either 1 or 5. There are 15x1 and 5x5. ; Extra dice A further 16 dice, identical to the standard edition are supplied. Extended The extended edition contains the same contents as the premium edition, alongside both side quest boxes. Ru:Divinity Original Sin the Board Game Category:Divinity Original Sin: The Board Game